


Happy Time in a Bubble Bath

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: As a reward for saving a hotel manager, Steve and Danny are given a weekend get-away. They grab it and it turns out to be the honeymoon suite.They have a very nice, romantic time and Steve contemplates his life and his development since meeting Danny. He comes to the realization that because of Danny...not only has he allowed himself to be happy, he is happy, and doesn't feel guilty about it at all...especially when he's with his boyfriend.





	Happy Time in a Bubble Bath

Due to his years in the military, Steve takes quick showers. Even though he’s no longer an active SEAL, that habit is just one of the things that stuck….until he and Danny began dating. Yeah, he’s still very action-packed, acts first and thinks later, it’s the 'Classic Steve TM'. But he’s changed. At first, he’s a bit bummed because he thinks he’s getting old and that it's his body retaliating.

He's very genuinely upset…until one night after making love, that it dawns on him. 

Yeah after some really brutal case where he and his team nearly don’t make it, he and Danny straight out fuck. It’s passionate, it’s intense, it’s primal. All the fear and worry and anxiety gets let out. And to be honest, that was the sort of sex Steve was used to. Clock in, clock out, a celebration of kicking today’s ass and being able to live another day. 

Then there are the days when he and Danny make love. They take their time, they worship each other’s bodies. The whole universe melts away and the only thing that exists at that moment is them. It narrows down to just them and Steve has never felt a stronger bond. It scares him, the intensity…but it also gives him this warmth to his soul that no one ever has before. And in those moments of the aftermath, when he’s spent and feels boneless…Danny curled up next to him, no space between them, Danny’s breathing letting him know he’s asleep and lulling him into an even more peaceful night…it dawn’s on him that it’s nothing to do with age, but with Danny.  

With Danny, he’s allowed himself to sleep in and not feel guilty about ‘wasting’ hours that could be spent doing something ‘productive’. He could lay in bed, holding and watching over Danny, listening to the birds chirp outside, watching and feeling as the sun rises higher and higher until Danny awakens naturally on their days off. 

With Danny, he’s allowed himself to have that extra serving and it had nothing to do with it being fuel for his body but the mere fact that it’s fucking delicious and he loves it and Danny thinks he deserves it.  

Danny...makes him happy. 

* * *

 

 

After a case where they saved the child of a hotel owner, they’re given a free weekend pass to one of the suites. Steve takes up the offer and lands them the honeymoon suite. He and Danny share a bit of an awkward moment when they realized that they are dating and maybe should be considering marriage? But it passes because it’s a weekend ‘away’ and they’re not supposed to be stressed about anything. 

They dine in the hotel’s lavish restaurant and get to act all couply. They make their way upstairs unable to keep their hands off of each other like a pair of lovestruck teenagers. They make love on some of the most comfortable sheets Steve’s ever laid in. 

The next day when he wakes up he sees Danny in a bathrobe and he raises an eyebrow, “You know we’re alone, right?”

“I know. But these are so damn fluffy. It’s like being wrapped up in a cloud.” 

Steve smiles before he asks, “Is that the water running?”

“Yeah, I’m running a bath. Since we got the honeymoon suite they got a big ass tub. Don’t judge me okay? But after that case, I think I need it.” 

“You deserve it,” Steve said, surprising Danny a bit. Steve’s never seen the points in baths. Danny jots it down to one of his military things that will just forever be a Steve thing. 

“Where are you going?” Danny asked as Steve headed to the bathroom. 

“To the bathtub.” At Danny’s stare, he clarified. “It’s a honeymoon suite, babe…it’s made for two.”

“You’re…joining me?”

“Yup!” 

Danny was gonna argue but decided against it. He just went along with it. He decided to grab one of the champagne bottles from the fridge and two flutes before making his way to the bathroom. Seeing Steve in a bubble bath should be insanely hilarious for some reason, but it was way more of a turn on. Danny popped open the bottle and served them before stripping himself of the robe and joining Steve. 

Steve leaned back and Danny settled between his legs. They clinked their glasses and sipped their champagne between kisses and caresses. 

It turned into another quiet, reflective moment for Steve. Danny resting against him, feeling safe and comfortable in his hold. Trusting and loving Steve with everything he had, even when they weren’t in danger. If anyone would have told him he’d be a bath lover a few years ago, he would have either laughed or punched them. But now, as he laid here with Danny…it made sense. 

“This is nice…” he commented. 

“Mmm…it is. I know you’re not really a bath guy but thanks. I really am enjoying you like this.” 

“It’s not gonna be an everyday thing. But every once in a while…we can indulge.” 

“Really?” Danny asked, teasing disbelief in his voice. 

“Yes really,” Steve told him as he pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “I…I’m happy Danny.”

Danny smiled, “Good. I mean, considering how much drunk us ate from the minibar last night, I sure hope you’re happy. I don’t think that was included in our guest package.” 

Steve chuckled but corrected himself. “No, I mean…for the longest time I’ve been… _content_. I’ve been okay. Or told myself I was because what other choice did I have? I’ve been luckier than most. I came back from many tours. I’ve come back from many kidnappings, most of them thanks to you…but for a very long time that was who I was. Just another SEAL.”

“You rose to Commander. Had a lot of feats. Many honors, babe.” Danny tried to make Steve feel better, thinking that Steve was upset about his life choices. 

“I know. And I am proud of that, don’t get me wrong. I’ve very proud. But after service…it’s kinda hard coming back, ya know? In the field, a lot of it just disappears and it’s about the then and there. But here, on the island, with the team…there’s more than the case, ya know? It’s the people. And…it’s not just about being practical. I can...indulge. I can splurge. I can be happy…and really, it’s all thanks to you.”

“Me?” 

Steve cupped his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. Danny craned his neck as best as he could before he decided to just turn around completely and saddle Steve. They kissed again, properly but gently. It was slow, pure, and full of love. When they pulled back, Steve was staring at Danny with all his love and devotion. 

“You. You make me want to keep protecting you and the world…to keep my military side. But you also pull me away just enough to be just the man I am inside and enjoy the life I’m protecting. You let me be more than content…you let me be happy. And I am. I’m happy, Danny…and I’m happiest when I’m with you.”

Danny choked up a bit and playfully slapped Steve’s shoulder, “You jerk..you’re gonna make me cry.”

Steve smiled as he grabbed Danny’s hand, kissed it, and then interlocked their fingers. “I think we should come back here next year.” 

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm…yeah. But next time…let’s have this room serve its purpose.”

It took Danny a moment for him to realize what Steve meant. “Are you…did you..?”

“Danny Williams…will you marry me?”

 _“Fuck yeah!_ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> If the beginning seems a little out of place or wonky, this was originally an observation I made on tumblr and then added a small ficlet, but I wanted to post it on here too and tried to edit it as best as possible.


End file.
